


Kingdom Hearts: Thread of Darkness

by Sfvm_exe



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfvm_exe/pseuds/Sfvm_exe
Summary: Something has awoken. Something long forgotten. Something evil. It's up to one person to stop it.
Comments: 4





	1. Unknown Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's meant to flesh out my OC, Sarana. Will it be a successful attempt? Who knows. Just don't say I didn't warn you about possible cringe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarana, a normal, teenage girl with bright lime green hair is... well, actually quite the opposite of normal. But how can that be? Well, she has a keyblade, a magical weapon capable of completely killing creatures known as Heartless.

Traverse Town. It's a simple and peaceful town where many visit and have fun, save for one thing.

Heartless.

These creatures haunt the streets of Traverse Town, attacking anyone that they see. However, they're less of a threat now than they were a year or two prior, mainly because the thing that was causing lots of them to appear was ultimately stopped.

That being said, encountering a group of Heartless is rare now, but it's not unlikely. And even a small group can be dangerous.

Even if someone tries to kill the Heartless, it won't be enough since a special weapon is needed to completely destroy them.

However, that doesn't mean no one in Traverse Town has the weapon...

* * *

In a dark alleyway, a man finds himself trapped between a wall and a group of Shadow Heartless.

Seeing no way out, the man closes his eyes, preparing for the worst...

But instead, he heard the sounds of fighting and swooshing.

He opens his eyes and looks at where the Heartless were, only to see the silhouette of a long haired individual holding a large key shaped item.

Stunned by the sight, he rummages through his pockets to retrieve his phone to shine a light on them, but once he pulls it out, the silhouette is gone without a trace...

* * *

Sarana, after running up the side of a building after dealing with those Heartless, sits down on the side of the building (in a spot where people can't see her) and sighs. Dealing with the occasional group of Heartless is hard work and a little boring. Hopefully something interesting will happen soo-

Just then her phone rang. She pulls it out of her pocket to see who it is.

Seeing that it's someone she knows, Sarana accepts the call.

"Hi Ben, what's up? Oh, you know, the usual. It's a bit tricky to deal with the monsters without anyone knowing who you are and all. What's that? *gasp* Really? Oh my god, that's exiting! I'm so proud of you! Alright, it's getting late. I'll talk to you later, bro. Alright, bye."

She hangs up, putting the phone back in her pocket, and looks up at the night sky, wondering about the many possibilities the stars hold.

Unknown to her, she won't have to wonder for long.


	2. Woven Evil

Cowardice. A useful skill, that had kept General Grievous alive for so long, is now no longer effective. Due to this, he was eliminated by the Jedi master, Obi-Wan, leaving him a scorched pile of armor and wires.

A few hours after his death, small critters approached the "corpse" of Grievous, looking to snack on the organic remains, be it burnt or not.

One of the creatures leap on top of the robotic body and goes to nibble some of the charred remains through the eyeholes when a hooded figure began approaching, startling the creatures.

The figure stops next to Grievous and leans down. A shadow Heartless rises on the other side and climbs on top of the body, sticking its hand... things into the chassis.

Soon, the Heartless pulls out the heart- the metaphysical one, not the organ, which is probably ash by now- of the former general and hands it to the figure, who chuckles as he takes the heart with a clawed hand.

"My, what a beautiful little heart you have. It's quite fortunate that it managed to remain with you even after death instead of moving on." The figure comments as strings emerge from his fingertips and wrap around the heart.

Soon, the heart vanishes in the figure's hand. Lowering the hand, he uses his free hand and touches a piece of flesh that managed to survive the firey end of the general.

Once he touches the piece of flesh with a clawed finger, it begins to regenerate the cells that were burned away up to the point where Grievous looks the way he did prior to his end.

The figure rises, looking at the general, now not so dead. "Arise, Grievous." He raises a hand, snapping his fingers afterward.

The eyes of Grievous snap open, and the once dead general leaps up and looks around. Upon seeing the figures, Grievous marches over him. **"WHERE IS KENOBI?"** He shouts, voice coarse and robot-like.

The figure doesn't flinch. "He is no longer on the planet, I'm afraid. But that is the least of your worries."

The droid general narrows his eyes. **"How so?"**

"You were dead for quite some time now. If it weren't for the fact that a vital part of you remained, you would remain deceased." The figure replies.

 **"I DIED HONORABLY!"** Grievous snaps.

"How is being killed by a couple of blaster bolts to your vital organs considered "honorable"?"

Grievous goes to explain but soon sees the truth in the figure's words. He then looks back at the figure. **"Why are you here, anyway."**

The figure chuckles again. "I've come to offer a proposition. Join me, and you will be the most feared general once more, and perhaps you will be granted a more... honorable death later along the line." He replied.

Grievous looks at the figure before going to think, looking back at him soon afterward. **"When do we start?"**

The figure grins under the dark hood. "I thought you'd never ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you might be thinking, "Grievous would never do something like joining a complete stranger" and you'd be right. However, he has no choice in the matter, though it doesn't seem that obvious to Grievous. You see, those strings that emerged from the figure's hand aren't just for show. I'll explain more in a later chapter.


	3. Journey's Beginning

Sarana enters her apartment in the 2nd district, exhausted from fighting Heartless, before starting to prepare for bed.

She puts her lime green hair in a ponytail as she heads over to the closet to choose what pajamas to put on, before hearing a loud noise coming from outside. She walks over to the window to see what it is...

Heartless.

Of course it's Heartless. Why wouldn't it be?

Sighing, she rushes out of the apartment, keyblade appearing in hand.

After getting out of the apartment Sarana notices something off about the Heartless. For one, they were much more powerful than what usually appeared in Traverse town, and two, there were variants that should never be in the town in the first place!

She sighs, knowing this fight will have to be in the open street, before charging at the Heartless.

* * *

Grievous, watching the fight from a rooftop, chuckles- with a few coughs here and there- as he pulls out a holocommunicator. Upon activation, the device shows a hologram of the hooded figure from before.

 **"It seems your plan is working. The so called "Keyblade wielder" has taken the bait and is fighting the creatures."** Grievous tells the figure.

"Good. Wait until they defeat the Heartless, for just a few Heartless won't be enough to take down a Keyblade wielder, and then attack. They'll be too worn out to escape, and I doubt their weapon will be able to withstand your lightsabers. Do you understand?" The figure replies.

 **"How could I say no?"** Grievous chuckles.

The figure also chuckles. "I know you would say that." The hologram shuts off.

Grievous puts the holocom away before returning his attention to the fight.

* * *

Only two Heartless left, although Sarana is starting to wear out. With only an Air Soldier and a Large Body left, she smirks. Good, Heartless she can deal with. Those Satyrs were a pain.

She quickly dispatches the Air Soldier and gets prepared to fight the Large Body. The remaining Heartless stares at Sarana before charging at her, the response being her jumping over it.

After the Large Body slows to a stop, Sarana quickly stabs it in the back, finishing it off.

Taking a sigh of relief, Sarana relaxes.

"Good. I was getting worried I would have to-"

Just then, she heard a loud noise behind her, followed by four other noises, sounding like sci-fi ignitions.

Tensing up, she slowly looks behind her, seeing a large, four armed robotic… thing wielding four laser swords.

Without another thought, the robot charges at her, swinging it's laser swords at her. Knowing her keyblade probably won't withstand the… whatever the laser swords' blades are made out of, she quickly dodges.

After a few more swings and dodges, Sarana, without thinking, throws her keyblade up to stop the laser swords. And it worked, surprising both the robot and Sarana. Growling, the robot pushes Sarana back, causing her to stumble, though she regained her balance.

The robot continues to attack Sarana, though, with the newfound knowledge of the keyblade's ability to block plasma blades or whatever, she continues to block the attacks.

After a while, Sarana begins to grow even more exhausted as she defends against the robot. Getting annoyed, the robot glares at Sarana with organic, yet inhuman eyes. It was then Sarana noticed a strange dark portal appear behind the robot. It notices the portal too, before grabbing onto her hoodie- with it's foot- and throwing her into it, causing her to roll through a dark realm before landing on her chest on the other end- which just so happens to be Utapau.

With the little energy she had, she saw the robot, which was exiting the portal, approaching her, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Approaching the keyblade wielder, Grievous prepares to deal the final blow before he's contacted via holocom.

Growling, he angrily pulls it out and activates it. **"What?"** He shouts.

"Grievous, there's been a change of plans. I need you here now so that we can discuss the situation."

**"But I've got the keyblade wielder right where I want her!"**

"The keyblade wielder will have to wait. You need to come here now."

Grievous growls, coughing, before looking at the keyblade wielder and stomping off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ubertheinsomniac for Beta reading chapter 3.
> 
> Beta readers wanted for when chapter 4 is in beta.


End file.
